Wake Unto Me
by Anastasia Dreams
Summary: Unwilling to satisfy Caroline's sexual frustration while he is trapped in Tyler's body, Klaus uses a dream to give her the release she desires. Takes place after the season 3 finale.


Thanks to ElisebethVE for the beta.

I apologize at my lateness in posting this. I know I promised to have it up sooner, but life kind of got in the way.

Since this story has explicit content and I don't want it to be deleted I have divided it up by posting the MA part on my own site. You can find the link in my profile. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Caroline fluffed her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Pursing her lips, she posed, drawing a critical look over her face and figure. She was dressed in a midnight blue, silky camisole with matching shorts. While it wasn't the most seductive outfit it was better than wearing one of the floral, patterned flannel nightgowns her mother wore in the winter. Still, she wished she had something slinky and black to put on, a gown that screamed sex. If she had known how hard it was going to be to seduce her boyfriend she would have left out her regular, serviceable clothes and packed only skimpy lingerie. This would just have to do since being on the run from pitchfork-wielding townspeople didn't exactly lend itself to stopping to shop for sexy nightwear.

Turning to view her profile, she studied her breasts. They weren't huge, but they were perky and large enough to nicely fill out the top of her camisole and she had never had any complaints before. Tyler had once even commented before how nicely they fit in his hands. Running her fingertips up her legs she was pleased that they were still smooth, the skin soft and freshly moisturized. Thinking of his hands on her, touching and stroking, had color rushing into her face and her skin prickling with heat. They had not had sex in so long and she desperately needed to be close to him. Especially since Tyler had been so kind and attentive to her every need and desire ever since they had left Mystic Falls. He held her when she needed to cry and when she needed to rage at being forced to leave her hometown, mom and friends, he engaged her physically, making her run and even fight him to get her anger out. He always seemed to understand exactly what she needed when she needed it. She felt kind of guilty that she hadn't really been there for him in the same way; but then, he had been so emotionless and stoic about leaving that she had kind of left the issue alone. Having him so sensitive to her emotions had almost made her feel like she was falling in love with him all over again. Things had had been so perfect between them in every way except sexually. For some reason, every time she tried to get close to him, kiss him or touch him, he pulled away from her. Well, tonight she wasn't going to let him push her away. They were going to make love.

Opening the bathroom door, she was annoyed to note that Tyler was already in bed lying on his side, the covers pulled up to his chin and his eyes closed. Sighing with frustration, she tried not to notice the seventies avocado green and gold décor of the cheap hotel room they were staying in. If she dwelled too much on their accommodations, she knew she would soon be out of the mood. Pulling the thin, cotton blankets back, she climbed into bed and snuggled up against Tyler's warm and very naked back. Putting her arm on his muscular thigh, she leaned in to nuzzle his neck. To her dismay, his whole body went stiff as he grabbed her hand and moved it to his waist.

"I was almost asleep, Caroline," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she said, even though she wasn't in the least. Her fingers strayed from his waist, moving lower. "Let me make it up to you?"

Tyler roughly caught her wrist before it could make its way further down his body. "I'm really tired and we need to sleep while we can. We need to be alert and prepared, in case of an attack."

Caroline lightly rubbed her breasts against his back, wiggling herself seductively against him. "It's been a week. If they haven't found us by now they aren't likely to."

"We don't know that. We need to be ready for anything," Tyler replied as his whole body tensed.

"I know what I am ready for." Caroline bit lightly into his bare shoulder.

Tyler drew a ragged breath and abruptly sat up in bed, moving away from her. "That's enough. I really need to sleep."

"Seriously? You would rather sleep then make -," she paused, realizing she was about to say make love and she knew how much he hated that phrase, "have sex with me?"

"Yes," he answered coldly.

Caroline thrust herself away from him, rolling over to the other side so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Fine. Go to bed then. I won't bother you anymore."

Tyler sighed heavily and the mattress jostled her as he lay down on his side once more. "Get some sleep, Caroline"

Biting her lip to keep from crying Caroline curled up into a ball as far away from Tyler as she could. What was wrong with her that he didn't want her any more? It broke her heart to think that maybe she no longer turned him on, that she wasn't enough for him sexually. They were going to need to talk about this soon because she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for them to be intimate again. Her whole body was constantly sensitive, her flesh hot and fevered. She ached for the intimate release only he could give her. Forcing her eyes shut, she welcomed the escape that only sleep could bring.

The dream started out with a blur of soft colors and if she squinted hard enough she could almost make out a figure through the haze. It was like looking at the world through a gauze veil and before she could even see him in detail, she knew it was Klaus she saw. She recognized his tall form, the proud tilt of his head. He was dead, yet for some reason he haunted her dreams still. This was not the first time she had dreamed of him, but this one felt different. Through a mist he walked towards her, his eyes dark and hooded. She didn't bother to run, there was no use. He would find her.

Taking in her surroundings she realized they were in a room she had never been in before in her life. There was a neatly-made antique looking bed, an exotic rug underneath her feet, a dresser with a mirror facing her and a fireplace with a glowing fire close by. She stood perfectly still as he circled her, like a vulture its dinner. His hot gaze roved over her figure, his lips curling into an appreciative smile. Looking down she realized that she wore a white, silk negligee. Her breasts strained at the wisp of lace that held the bodice together and while the gown reached the tops of her bare feet it was slit on the left side all the way up her thigh. It was like nothing she had ever worn before. Like a bride on her wedding night, she was dressed for sex and every nerve ending in her body tingled with acute sensitivity at the realization. Heat poured through her, her skin flushing a dark pink and she moved her hands to cover her chest.

"Don't, love. You look beautiful," Klaus said as he came to a stop in front of her. To her surprise she realized that he also wore hardly any clothes. He was dressed in black satin pajama pants and she couldn't help but stare at the way the light from the fireplace seemed to lovingly play over the muscles in his chest. Realizing she was staring, she lowered her eyes only to find herself mesmerized by the sharp rise of his hip bones above the low hung waist of his pants.

"Go away," Caroline said weakly attempting to move away, only to find her hands trapped solidly against his bare chest as he pressed himself against her. His palms went to the small of her back, holding her close as she tried to wiggle away. She shivered as the lace and silk of her gown rubbed enticingly at her overheated skin...

* * *

.

.

.

Cut for explicit content. To read it go to my site listed in my profile. I would post it, but I have seen too many people get their work deleted for having MA content.

.

.

.

* * *

Klaus lifted his head, a smile of contentment on his face as he pressed his lips gently against hers. Without thinking she kissed him back as if they truly were lovers and nothing lay between them but sweetness and light. His hand cupped the side of her face, drawing her deeper into the kiss before he at last pulled back to look at her.

Catching his gaze she noticed the wild darkness in his eyes had vanished, returning them to their natural shade of blue green.

Rolling off of her, Klaus pulled her into his arms. Her head on his chest, Caroline let the waves of pleasure he had given her continue to wash over her. She felt completely at peace for the first time in months. Her whole body was at rest, her mind growing thick and dull as sleep began to overtake her. She tried not to question how she could grow tired in a dream. She just accepted it because to do otherwise would only open the door to thoughts she was unwilling to face.

"Go to sleep, Caroline."

Floating in a beautiful haze she closed her eyes and did as he commanded.

Klaus held her tightly in his arms, waiting until she was deep in the throes of sleep, her mind and body at rest before he allowed the dream to fade. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of her mind, opening his eyes to the streetlight filtering it's way through the cheap curtains of the hotel room. Forcing himself to move away from Caroline and towards the other side of the bed was painful, but he didn't trust himself to be so close to her. Even though the dream had given him some release it had not been enough. Not when the scent of her arousal perfumed the air and his whole body was still tight with hunger for her. It was maddening to him that even wearing Tyler's form he was unable to stop himself from reacting to her physically.

Day and night she tormented him with her light touches, smiles and laughter. Being near her, but forced into this strange and awkward body was the worst form of punishment that could have been inflicted on him. He would not touch her, not in this form and he cursed the fact that for the first time in his life he was behaving as a gentleman in not taking what was so willingly offered, but he would not let Tyler have any more claims on her affections then he already did. Besides, he wanted their first time to be a memory she would cherish forever not something created of magic and deceit. He wanted it to be real and when at last he buried himself in her willing body, he wanted it to be his name she screamed. He could only hope he was returned to his body soon, before he lost what little control he still had.

* * *

Finished? Continue? Let me know.


End file.
